Naruto's heart
by GoldenFoxFire
Summary: Naruto gets rejected by Sakura and writes a song for his guitar (going to be a bunch of one-shots) s


Naruto's Heart

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any songs I put into the story **

**Song-fic**

''talking''

'thinking'

_Inner _

singing

(My first story please do not hate it too much)

P.S I cant think of a better name at the moment

4:30

Naruto is having a bad day, he was rejected by Sakura again. He really does not like her but the insults still hurt, he did have a crush on her a long time ago when she was shy but she turns into… into… I hate to say it a slut, a whore. He likes Hinata she is nice and cute but she most likely does not even notice him but he can dream cant he? (poor oblivious Naruto)

He just got back from training and he is tired so he had a quick shower and made diner much to a lot of peoples shock he does not always eat ramen do not get him wrong he loves ramen but you cant eat one food for breakfast lunch and diner. He was eating stack and veggies.

It was 5:45 so he was going to write a new song for his guitar the hokage gave him for his 8th birthday he was lucky it was a small mob who found him that day or kami knows what would have happened.

Flash back

Naruto was in the hospital and not having the best day but was not the worst day that was last birthday. He was laying on one of the hospital beds staring at the ceiling

'why do they beat me up I did nothing to them' he thought. The door opened to show the hokage standing at the door way with a sad smile on his old face.

''Are you ok, Naruto?'' asked the hokage ''yes im fine jiji but why… why do they hate me, what did I do to deserved it. They keep say ''you should know you monster'' why do they call me a monster jiji why?'' he cried, tear falling from his eyes. The hokage frowned he know he could not tell him about ''it'' yet so he hugged him and said '' its okay you will find out later but look on the good side I got you a present for you''. Instantly he stoped crying and yelled in joy ''what did you get me!'' the hokage went out the door and came back with a case. ''here you go Naruto'' giving the case to Naruto who instantly opened it to show a beautiful guitar (you picture what the guitar looks like) with some scrolls.''now Naruto this is a guitar and these scrolls will help you learn how to play it. Naruto im going to give you a seal on your arm so you will never lose it ok'' ''ok jiji''

**End Flash back**

Time skip: the next day

Naruto is going to the Hokage it was a day off for most ninja so he thought it was a great idea to visit him.

**The Hokage's pov**

I heard a knock at my office door ''come in'' I said ''hello jiji-san''. Great it Naruto my plan can begin and I thought I might have to go get him myself''I got a new song do you want to hear it?'' even better ''yes I would love to but come with me and I will hear it'' we left. I took him to the theatre through the back door now we were on the stage with the curtains closed I got us seats but I had to do something '' Naruto your collar is messed up let me get that'' I fixed his collar and slipped a microphone on to his collar ''now naruto can you start'' I said smiling at him. He pulled his sleeve to were the seal was he pushed chakra into it and out poofed the guitar was there. He sat down and closed his eyes and I quickly said ''wait a second'' he stopped but kept his eyes closed I signalled my ANBU to open the curtains to show a lot of people I kept them quite with a glare.

**The Rookie 12 or 11 (no Naruto) pov **

'is that the dobe? It must be shit' frowned Sasuke

' Naruto-baka? _HE WILL NEVER BE GOOD AT GUITAR LIKE SASUKE-KUN_' thought Sakura

N-Naruto-kun w-what is he d-doing? _OMG NARUTO-KUN IS PLAYING GUITAR HE MUST BE REALLY GOOD!_' thought Hinata

'Troublesome'

Ect,ect,ect

**Normal pov**

''you can start now Naruto''

(play [Vocaloid] Pierrot (English+Acoustic)【Ashe】)

It's okay, It's alright  
To play the fool has always been my plight  
In this tiny circus show, I'm the nameless pierrot 

They were shocked they did not know Naruto can play guitar or could sing so wonderfully. You could hear the pain the loneliness and the sorrow in it was like it was not the Naruto they know. They started to feel sad too every one was feeling sad

As I try to balance in the center  
Of a ball as round and shiny as the moon  
It's my job to trip and fall for laughter  
But I always get back up and smile like a buffoon

But then I saw you crying there out in the audience  
Put on a happy face, you look much better when you smile  
Your mom and your dad don't seem to notice  
The tears streaming down your cheek but I did

Don't worry, cause I will wipe them away

It's okay, It's alright!  
It doesn't hurt, I do it all the time  
You should laugh, I want you to  
This is what I do

It's alright, it's okay  
I balance on a ball and fall away  
In this tiny circus show, I'm the clumsy pierrot

You continued weeping and remarked:  
"I know you're lying and it really makes me sad "  
"I promise that I never told a single lie"  
I said, but you only started crying once again

"Show me what you're hiding there, beneath the painted mask.  
The face that you never show the audience, that's all I ask  
The pain that you feel when you are beaten  
And tears that you cry when no one's looking  
Don't be ashamed, because we all feel the same

It's okay, it's alright  
Don't worry, you don't have to fake a smile  
I just want you to be true  
Just be true to you

It's alright, it's okay  
It doesn't matter what they have to say  
You won't face it all alone, I will cry with you"

It's okay, it's alright  
You helped me find what disappeared inside  
It's the face I lost to time, the one that's truly mine

"It's alright, it's okay"  
It's like a spell, the lie can finally fade  
And the lying pierrot that I was has gone away

End song

Everyone started clapping, Naruto's eyes shot up in shock not suspecting the claps he then gave a dazzling smile not a fake smile a real smile then something really unexpected thing happened

''YOU DID WOUNDERFUL NARUTO-KUN~'' then glomped by HINATA. Hinata realized what she had done and turned beet red then fainted. Naruto was so confused about the whole thing s he himself fainted

**The end**

**(the worsted ending ever but that is all I can think of. I was thinking I should put more one-shot song-fic on this fic please tell me what song do you want me to put in the fic)**


End file.
